Titles of Black and White
by intertwingular
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are on opposite sides of the spectrum. A prep and a punk. And when they clash, well, Goode High's in for one hell of a surprise. Punk!Annabeth, Prep!Percy AU RATING MAY CHANGE


**A/N: Holy crap, guys, I have never written anything this fast. I freaking blinked, and all this was here. Ahhh, but I love this AU. I'm glad that you guys liked the preview, and I'm certainly happy to be writing this, but enough with me rambling, enjoy the chapter! I present to you;**

_**Titles of Black and White**_

**Title One: Of Languages of Love. **

(story start)

_Annabeth Chase was a Grade A troublemaker, if her looks were anything to go by. _

Her hair, long, curly, and blonde, was shaved entirely off on one side, the other hanging loosely over her shoulder. Her left ear was pierced three times. Three times. And her right as well. They were filled with two large black studs, and a small silver cuff at the top. Her dark jeans, tight on her figure, were ripped everywhere, and tucked into a set of dark leather combat boots. The tank tops she wore were jagged around the sleeves, with unknown band logos strewn across them. Her sun kissed arms were inked. An owl tattoo, colored a dark grey nestled on her right shoulder, the rose branch on which was inked trailing down her arm, blood red roses blooming amongst brown thorns and green leaves, and curling around her wrist.

But then you would look into her eyes.

_They were the worst. _

Hued a stormy grey, and crackling as she went about her day, they were curved almost almond-like, and gave her a predatory look.

But Annabeth Chase was still, a top student, the smartest in her grade. She cussed, and stomped around, and was a complete bitch, but she was intelligent. Extremely so, and she was certainly not wasting her potential. Nobody bested Annabeth Chase, not on the track field, which she ruled with an iron fist, nor the architecture class she took, and not even in any subject. She was the underworld queen, and it was either you knew it, or you got crushed.

Then, if you were to look towards Perseus "Percy" Jackson, none of the thoughts induced by Annabeth Chase's crude, yet oddly stunning appearance would come to mind. If anything, Percy Jackson could be classified as high school's ever-present _"pretty boy." _

_Born with looks like Adonis, Percy Jackson was indeed, a pretty boy. _

He had messy jet-black hair, which looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, tousled perfectly, yet effortless with its appearance. His ears were unpierced, a smooth and creamy tan like the rest of him. He took to dressing neatly, no crudely ripped shirts and torn jeans, no tattoos, and no combat boots. More like, white starched collars, underneath sweaters of varying colors, black jeans not unlike hers, other than the rips and tears, and slightly scuffed high-tops, colored black. Blazers were often thrown over them, and the ever-constant backpack.

But then, the eyes revealed all. Percy Jackson was not unlike the cliché pretty boy, but he was far nicer than those of a stereotype fresh from the silver screen. Sea-green eyes that shone with glee, and mischief would peer out, be they bare, or over a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses.

And Percy was smart within his own right, and going head to head with the infamous Annabeth Chase was no small feat within itself either. He wasn't the sharpest, in academic terms, but he was perceptive. He excelled within the pool, and amongst his peers, his easygoing personality charming many. As the undisputed king of the school, it wasn't uncommon to see him clash with the queen, and often, many steered clear.

Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase were seemingly on two different sides of the spectrum...and yet, they weren't that far apart.

(break)

"So, wait. Let me get this straight. **_You_**nearly got kicked out of school?" Long fingers froze in curly blonde hair, as sea-green eyes stared incredulously into irritated gray.

Annabeth Chase sighed, elbowing her boyfriend in his rather firm gut. "No, dumbass. I got sent on an exchange program last year. That's why I wasn't in school May or June."

Percy sighed, his ghostly breath tickling the shaved skin on the right side of Annabeth's head. "You know, it's supposed to be me getting kicked out of school, Wise Girl, not you." His fingers withdrew from her hair, dropping to her bare shoulders, tracing the tattoos that circled around her arm.

Annabeth sat up, bumping the crown of her head into Percy's chin. "Don't we all fucking know it, Jackson." She scowled, adding a thought to the end. "And I didn't get kicked out!" The blonde patted his bare knee. "Shake a leg, Seaweed Brain, and shed the orange shirt. School starts in an hour." Then she pushed herself from the raven's lap, and walked out of the room.

Percy groaned in response, flopping back onto his duvet, staring up at the lights in the ceiling.

Somedays, Percy really hated school.

(break)

Annabeth emerged from her apartment, unlocking the Jackson's as she let herself in again.

Percy was sitting one of the four barstools, dressed in a navy blazer over a white tee shirt and black jeans, nursing a warm mug of coffee. His sleeves were rolled up, the Roman brand of **SPQR** bold and black to the world. Annabeth smirked, creeping up behind him, and blowing softly on his neck. The teen swiveled around at that, slapping the back of his neck automatically, and raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

Trying and failing to look innocent, _(her whole shaved-head-and-tattoos attire didn't help her much either.)_ Annabeth simply smiled impishly, and quipped a, "Good morning, Percy."

Percy rolled his eyes in response, grabbing his keyring with the fish charms, hoisting his awkwardly light backpack onto his shoulders, and shoving a slice of peanut-buttered toast into his mouth. "Let's get going." He said, talking around his toast, and wrapping an arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

Rolling her eyes as well, Annabeth kicked the door shut as they passed it, her combat boots clashing noisily with the wooden door.

"Really?" Percy sighed, locking the door.

"Really." She deadpanned, glaring at him with grey daggers. Disentangling herself from him, she stomped off ahead of him, leaving the demigod to laugh lightly and quietly, then rush to catch up.

**(school-day one) **

The halls were noisy, crowded, and unbelievably cramped for the first day of senior year. Annabeth sent a glare into the halls as she shoved through the doors, cursing underneath her breath. She had never liked crowds to begin with-one of the things she despised about New York City-and the school was beginning to feel as if it were closing in on her.

"Holy crap…" Percy breathed, rolling the shoulder underneath his backpack uncomfortably.

"You can say that again," Annabeth all but growled, her voice venomous.

"Calm down," Percy soothed, the hand on her back leading her back outside, where no students lingered. "Annabeth, relax. It's just school. And our last year of it." He added.

Annabeth blew out air, collapsing onto the concrete stairs. "Goddamnit, Percy, I'm just...tired." She tucked her hands over her face, letting out more air. Percy sat there, wrapping a comforting arm around her again. They were both exhausted, tired after the war. So many had been lost, and for what? Peace that was all but temporary, if Fate had anything to say about it. Percy buried his head into her hair, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. He would never admit it aloud, but he was just about ready to crack. He had barely made it into his Senior year after Hera had kidnapped him, and the depressing thought of the fact that all they had fought for would always be simply temporary sent him spiralling downwards as well.

But he pulled his head out of her hair, and slowly took his arm from around her, and grasped her hands. What an odd sight they were, Percy mused. A punk and a prep, two opposite sides of the spectrum, thought to be enemies forever. He nearly laughed aloud at that. It was amazing how many aspects of their life were like that. Even their parentage. Snapping back onto track, Percy began to speak. "It's alright. If anything, you can just sleep in 4th period." he joked weakly, mentioning the easy-pass class they had both chosen, Greek History.

That snapped Annabeth back to Earth, and she shoved her boyfriend into the stair rails. "Stupid! I can't do that, and you know it!" She yelled, standing up and clomping off into the high school.

Percy laughed softly, his crooked smile returning to his face. "There she goes." Picking himself up, and brushing himself off, Percy followed Annabeth back into the halls.

**(period one-french-annabeth) **

_Annabeth slid into her seat, her glare like fire to all that tried to meet her gray eyes._ French was like murder for her, and Annabeth was not in the mood to have yet another brain-crushing headache.

"_Bonjour, Mademoiselle_ Chase," a girlish voice trilled from behind Annabeth, as a girl with hair dyed a dark cherry-red perched on the seat next to hers.

"_Bonjour, Mademoiselle_ Devon," Annabeth mumbled, propping her chin up by the heel of her hand.

Devon smiled cheerily at her morose friend, crossing her legs over each other, mindful still of the white, eyelet lace skirt she wore. "Ann-a-beth, why so glum?" Her glossed lips formed each syllable of Annabeth's odd name, and she smiled again. "Are you, dare I say it, having boy problems?" As a "self proclaimed" love expert, Devon seemed to pride herself in know what went on in Annabeth's love life, as one manned as it was. Annabeth didn't quite understand, but, hey, Devon had dated a grand total of 42 guys in 17 years. _(well, 43 if you were to count her current fling, the swim team's Mitchell Lancaster) _

Still, it didn't mean that Devon knew everything. "Nah. Nothing's wrong." Annabeth replied, slightly smiling at the faux red-head.

Devon sighed. "Annabeth, darling, give me something interesting for a change!" Her glossed lips went into a full-frontal pout, and Annabeth scowled darkly, rolling her eyes.

"For the last time, Devon-" Annabeth paused, as Madame Delacour sauntered in, her blood red high heels clacking against the linoleum floor.

_"Bonjour, lyceenne."_ She spoke softly, commanding all of the attention in the rowdy French class. And so, French began.

**(period one-latin-percy) **

_Percy didn't really hate Latin all that much._ It was a pretty easy class for him, because of the fact that he had picked up Latin whilst among the Roman demigods. He would've taken French, really, but he had started Latin in 9th grade, and once a language was chosen, you were only allowed to drop it if you failed several tests.

So there he sat, in the slightly empty classroom, alone asides from the few brainiacs taking Latin, and the other students that were more than complacent with getting a less than satisfactory grade in the class.

"_Salve,_ Percy." Perching in the desk next to him, was Reed Walters, his friend from the beginning of his career in Goode.

"_Salve,_ Reed, _quid agis_?" Percy turned to the brunet, slouching slightly in the seat.

Reed eyed Percy skeptically, then replied cautiously, as if tip-toeing around the teen. _"Valeo, y tu?" _

_"Admodum bene, gratias."_ He replied, yawning quietly. Dust swirled in the sunlight that streamed through the windows, and the sluggish morning made the raven's head spin.

_"Quid hoc es?"_ Reed pointed to the worn edge of the paper Percy toyed with, desperately grasping at straws in order to keep the conversation going. It had been ages since he had seen his friend, and Reed was interested in catching up, as well as learning about what he had been doing.

Percy slipped out of Latin reverting back to his native English. "I actually...don't know." Curious, the teen unfolded the looseleaf sheet, only to see a drawing of two animals, a badly drawn unicorn, and an owl._ 'hi percy!'_ it read, in sloppy, brick handwriting. Slapping his forehead, Percy groaned, slumping further into the chair. He didn't dare look behind him-and it was better for his health that he hadn't, because lo and behold, Flora Evans was waving furiously at him, her immaculate mocha hair held back with a neon pink headband. Flora was nice, but Percy would rather avoid her, because, well, she got clingy. Really clingy. And as the neon pink menace began to rise from her seat, Professor Callaghan strode in, his shaggy blonde hair sticking up in every which way. Dejectedly, the brunette retired to her seat as the teacher began class.

(end chapter one)

**A/N: And that's it for today folks! I might update during the break, but alas, I do not know. But, incase I do not, I wish all of you a Happy Holidays, and a bountiful New Year! **

**And, while I am on this topic, I will announce this;**

**I am opening a contest! **

**I am looking for a cover for this story, and am super excited for this! **

**The winner will receive the following;**

**-the next few chapters before they are released**

**-and a one-shot request of their choice! **

**If you wish to enter, simply send me a PM, and tell me where you will be posting the cover, and the username for mentioned account. **

**I cannot wait, and again, guys, have a marvelous break! **

**Don't forget to R&R! **

**Much love-Ren **


End file.
